


Young Humans in Love

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee doesn't see it as voyeurism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Humans in Love

Bumblebee would never see it as being a voyeur, no matter how much Ratchet and Ironhide teased him. He never minded taking Sam and Mikaela on their outings. It was good to see two beings exploring life so fully. It made Bumblebee feel a surge in his own Spark that had nothing to do with the 'mating' he sometimes witnessed, as Ratchet called it, often just to make Sam squawk loudly.

No, Bumblebee just felt warm and happy when the two young humans were together, giving each other the time that Bumblebee had learned was so important. Life was far too uncertain to not take advantage of every moment they could, especially as college loomed closer on the calendar.

Sam and Mikaela were in love, and it shone greater than the Allspark for Bumblebee to be on the edge of it.


End file.
